Sunset
by Usotsuki-chi
Summary: Jungkook tahu kalau ia tak seharusnya bertingkah tidak dewasa, namun ia bisa apa saat seseorang yang dulu menyakitinya kembali datang dan memberinya senyuman tanpa rasa bersalah. Taekook, top!Taehyung bot!Jungkook. Enjoy!
1. When The Sunset Seem So Red

Sore itu semuanya terlihat begitu cantik. Pantai terpencil dengan pasir putih, laut biru dan sunset yang terbenam perlahan. Sepasang orang dalam kebahagian terlihat bergandengan tangan begitu mesra, melengkapi pemandangan yang terasa semakin romantis.

Seseorang terlihat memandangi dari kejauhan kemudian berbalik pergi tanpa melakukan apapun. Tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa ia telah berdiri memandangi terlalu lama hingga akhirnya memunggungi sunset sore itu yang entah mengapa terlihat begitu merah.

* * *

5 tahun kemudian

"Jungkook!" Teriakan lantang itu mengangetkan seseorang yang terlihat begitu fokus dengan tariannya.

Seketika itu juga ia menghentikan tariannya dan berbalik memandang orang yang tadi memanggilnya, dengan tatapan tajam penuh rasa kesal.

"Wae?"

"Ya! apa-apaan tatapanmu itu? Menakutkan.."

Jungkook terlihat mendengus kemudian kembali memandangi lawan bicaranya, kali ini dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Jimin hyung mau apa kemari?"

"Cih, benar-benar tidak imut sama sekali. Kenapa dongsaengku sekarang begini, kemana Jungkook imutku yang dulu?"

"Sudahlah hyung, sebenarnya ada apa hyung kemari?"

"Oh, kau benar. Aku hampir lupa, tadi sebelum kemari aku melewati ruangan Bang PD. Kau tau apa yang aku dengar?"

"Hyung menguping?"

Jungkook memandangi Jimin dengan pandangan heran dan rasa kurang percaya. Seketika Jimin membeku dan memandangi Jungkook dengan senyum kaku.

"Bisa kau abaikan itu, aku tak sengaja mendengar bukan menguping, ok?"

"Hah.. Terserah, jadi sebenarnya apa yg hyung dengar?"

"Ehem, kau tahu kalau kita sebentar lagi akan debut 'kan?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Lalu apa hubungannya?"

"Bang PD tadi sedang bicara dengan Namjoon hyung tentang debut kita dan kau tahu apa?"

"Apa?"

"Katanya kita akan dapat tambahan member?"

"Lalu kenapa? Itu biasa saja 'kan, bongkar pasang member untuk grup debut. Apa yang aneh dari itu?"

"Kau tak akan bicara seperti itu jika tahu siapa yang jadi member tambahannya."

"Memang siapa? Apa dia sehebat itu sampai-sampai hyung sebegini kagetnya?"

"Kau tahu V, youtuber terkenal itu?"

"Ya, aku pernah nonton covernya."

"Dia bagus 'kan?"

"Lumayan." Jungkook menjawab acuh tak acuh, sebanarnya ia mulai bosan dengan percakapan ini.

"Lumayan apanya, kau tahu suaranya yang dalam itu. aku bahkan menjadikan covernya sebagai lagu pengantar tidurku."

"Hyung berlebihan, dia tidak sebagus itu untukku."

"Aku serius, aku akan minta tanda tangannya saat bertemu nanti."

"Sudahlah hyung, sebenarnya apa hubungan V dan masalah hyung menguping percakapan Bang PD dan Namjoon hyung."

"Hei, aku tidak menguping!" Jimin berteriak kesal.

"Ya, jadi sebenarnya masalahnya apa?"

"Kau belum paham juga?"

"Apanya?"

"Ah, kau ini benar-benar. Maksudku adalah member baru kita itu V. Kau paham?"

Jungkook terdiam, demi apa youtuber yang punya 2 juta subscriber itu mau gabung dengan grup idol yang bahkan belum debut. Apa dia gila?

"Ah, tapi V tidak pernah menunjukkan wajahnya di setiap video covernya. Apa Bang PD sedang ditipu?" Pikir Jungkook, tanpa dia sadari dahinya berkerut bingung.

"Hyung.." Jungkook memanggil Jimin yang sedang sibuk dengan khayalannya sendiri.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau yakin kalau itu benar-benar V si youtuber itu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Selama ini kita tidak tahu 'kan wajah asli V, dia tidak pernah menunjukka wajahnya. Selalu menghadap samping dan memakai kacamata hitam sebagai kamuflase. Apa kau yakin kalau itu benar-benar V?"

Kali ini Jimin yang terdiam, menopang dagu dengan tangan kanan dan terlihat berpikir keras.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau ternyata Bang PD sedang ditipu?"

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Hyung 'kan tahu kalau kita ini cuma grup yang belum debut dari agensi kecil, aku hanya tak habis pikir apa yang bisa membuat V mau bergabung dengan BTS."

"Jadi menurutmu, kalau yang akan bergabung dengan kita itu bukan V yang asli?"

"Iya, bisa jadi kalau dia itu sedang berpura-pura sebagai V."

"Eiii, tidak mungkin. Memangnya siapa yang bisa menipu Bang PD dan Namjoom hyung?"

"Bisa saja dia itu penipu profesional 'kan?"

"Profesional apanya, kau terlalu banyak nonton film action Jungkook-ah." Jimin menggoda Jungkook.

"Hyung, bisa saja 'kan dia sangat ingin debut jadi dia cari mati dengan menipu Namjoon hyung."

"Sudahlah, kau ini terlalu berlebihan." Jimin menasihati dan menepuk punggung Jungkook pelan.

"Apa-apaan, padahal tadi dia yang berlebihan karena ingin bertemu dengan V." Jungkook berujar dalam hati, wajahnya kesal lalu membuang muka.

"Sudah ya, aku pergi. Kau lanjut latihan saja, kau harus latihan dance lagi karena ekspresimu terlihat kaku sekali. Fighting!" Ujar Jimin lalu keluar ruang dance.

"Apaan sih, padahal dia sendiri yang tadi mengganggu latihanku. Sekarang dia malah pergi setelah sok bijak begitu." Omel Jungkook.

Jungkook melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan jam tiga sore, kemudian kembali melanjutkan latihannya yang tertunda karena obrolannya dengan Jimin. Ia bergerak mengikuti musik dengan lincahnya, berusaha mengosongkan pikirannya yang penuh dengan pikiran negatif tentang sosok V yang akan bergabung dengan BTS.

* * *

Esoknya

Waktu menunjukkan jam sembilan lewat tujuh belas menit saat Jungkook sampai agensi untuk latihan rutinnya. Untuk orang asing, Jungkook akan terlihat aneh dengan pakaian serba hitam yang menjadi trademarknya. Tapi, staff dan trainee Bighit sudah biasa dengan itu semua. Jungkook dan warna hitam memang tak bisa dipisahkan.

Jungkook meletakkan tasnya di loker dan bergegas menuju ruang latihan, sesekali ia menyapa seseorang yang ia lewati dan tersenyum kecil. Saat ia sampai di ruang latihan, empat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya sudah duduk teratur bersandar pada kaca besar ruang latihan.

"Jungkook, kau sudah datang?" Ujar Jin yang merupakan member tertua BTS.

"Annyonghaseyo." Ujar Jungkook sopan, ia juga membungkuk sopan sebagai tanda menghormati.

"Jungkook, ayo kemari!" Panggil Jimin seraya menepuk-nepuk lantai sisi kirinya yang kosong.

Jungkook menghampiri Hyungnya itu dalam diam, sesekali melirik seseorang duduk disisi kanan Jimin yang menatapnya tanpa minat. Ia berusaha mengabaikan rasa tidak nyamannya dan duduk disisi kiri Jimin yang tersenyum hangat.

"Hyung, kenapa semuanya berkumpul disini?" Tanya Jungkook, pertanyaan yang ditahannya sejak tadi akhirnya tidak bisa ia tahan lagi.

"Eoh, kau belum tahu?" Tanya Jimin dan Jungkook mengeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Namjoon bilang kalau ada yang ingin dibicarakan. Apa Jungkook tidak menerima pesannya?" Tanya Jin yang ternyata memperhatikan Jungkook sedari tadi.

"Tidak hyung, aku baru saja mendengarnya sekarang." Jungkook menjelaskan, selintas ia dapat melihat tatapan Jin yang yang mengarah pada Suga atau mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja?

"Namjoon bilang kalau akan ada member baru yang bergabung, hari ini dia akan mengenalkan kita untuk mengakrabkan diri.

Jungkook menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti. Lalu terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka, Jungkook mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk melihat Namjoon dan Bang PD yang datang dengan satu orang yang lain.

Jungkook dan yang lain berdiri serentak dan mengucapkan salam pada Bang PD yang tersenyum hangat menjawab salam mereka.

"Annyonghaseyo, terima kasih kalian sudah verkumpul disini. Seperti yang kalian tahu kalau akan ada member baru yang bergabung dengan BTS, jadi hari ini saya akan memperkenalkan member baru yang akan bergabung dan melengkapi line up BTS."

Jungkook dapat mendengar bisik-bisik yang terjadi, bicara tentang member baru yang begitu istimewa hingga Bang PD sendiri yang mengenalkannya ke trainee yang lain. Bahkan, Jin yang berasal dari keluarga berada tidak diperlakukan begini istimewanya.

"Member baru ini akan jadi center baru untuk BTS."

Semua member BTS seketika menoleh pada Jungkook yang merupakan center BTS saat ini, tapi Jungkook tak merubah ekspresinya sedikitpun. Sebaliknya, Namjoon malah terlihat kecewa dan menghela napas.

"Nah, silahkan dimulai perkenalannya. Saya akan kembali ke kantor, saya harap kalian bisa akrab."

Setelahnya Bang PD keluar ruangan dan meninggalkan BTS dengan suasana diam yang awkward. Tidak ada seseorang pun yang memulai pembicaraan bahkan J-hope yang biasanya menjadi mood maker. Apalagi Jugkook yang sejak tadi menundukkan kepala, enggan menatap member baru yang menggantikan posisinya dengan begitu mudah.

Sepasang sepatu terlihat oleh Jungkook, lalu ia menaikkan pandangan untuk melihat seseorang yang berdiri di depannya. Seketika menyesal dengan keputusan yang ia buat, diam-diam mengutuk dalam hati.

"Hai, apa kabar?" Ujar orang itu dengan kedua tangan disaku celana, begitu sombong persis seperti yang ada dalam ingatan Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya terdiam, tidak ada yang tahu kalau tangannya mulai bergetar. Jungkook masih menatap wajah orang itu dengan seksama, berharap bahwa semua ini hanya salah satu dari sekian mimpi buruknya tentqng orang itu.

"Sombong sekali, apa kau tak diajari sopan santun hingga berani mengabaikan kami." Ujar Suga yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

Orang itu, yang berdiri di depan Jungkook terlihat salah tingkah lalu membungkuk hormat pada Suga.

"Maafkan aku, perkenalkan namaku Kim Taehyung. Salam kenal dan mohon bimbingannya."

Jungkook jatuh terduduk dengan pandangan kosong, semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Jungkook-ah, gwenchana?" Tanya Jimin yang bergegas menghampiri Jungkook.

Jungkook kembali ke kesadarannya saat ia mendengar ucapan Jimin, Jungkook melihat semua orang diruangan itu tengah menatapnya.

"Eoh, uh, gwen-gwenchana hyung. Aku hanya terlalu lelah, ya, terlalu lelah.." Sederet kalimat berantakan terucap yang bahkan tak dipahami oleh dirinya sendiri.

Jungkook berdiri dengan tergesa-gesa, keseimbangan masih belum bisa dia dapatkan tapi ia mulai melangkah. Tentu saja ia terjatuh lagi.

"Ya! kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar, Jimin hyjng bisa tolong antarkan aku." Ujar jungkook, ekspresinya terlihat begitu menyedihkan, sangat berbeda dengan Jungkook yang selama ini mereka kenal.

Tanpa Jungkook sadari, tingkah polanya diperhatikan drngan sorot mata tajam oleh Taehyung. Dengan tangan terkepal erat ia menghampiri Jungkook yang masih tak menyadari keberadaannya atau memang tak ingin menatapnya.

"Biar aku saja." Ujar Taehyung seraya membantu Jungkook berdiri.

Jungkook kaget dan dengan reflek menepis tangan yang memegang bahunya, tatapannya begitu tajam hingga mungkin bisa saja membunuh seseorang. Tapi yang jelas orang itu bukan Taehyung yang terlihat biasa saja.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak perlu bantuanmu Taehyung-shi."

Jungkook mencoba sekuat tenaga hanya untuk berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya yang terasa begitu berat. Tapi sebelum ia melangkah keluar ruangan, tangan kanannya kembali ditahan seseorang dan membuatnya menoleh hanya untuk mendapati bahwa Taehyung yang sedang menahan tangannya.

"Tolong lepaskan tangan anda, Taehyung-shi." Jungkook berujar datar tapi tidak dengan tatapannya yang sangat menyayat.

"Aku akan membantumu ke toilet, kau terlihat kurang sehat."

"Tidak perlu, saya bisa sendiri." Jungkook berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Taehyung yang begitu kuat menahan tangannya.

"Jangan keras kepala, biarkan aku mengantarmu." Ujar Taehyung dengan nada tajam.

"Lepaskan aku, aku tidak perlu bantuanmu."

"Jungkook!" Taehyung akhirnya berteriak dan mencengram kedua pundak Jungkook begitu erat.

"Apa!? Sebenarnya apa maumu, sudah ku bilang aku tidak perlu bantuanmu! Sekarang lepaskan aku, Kim Taehyung-shi!" Jungkook menghempaskan kedua tangan Taehyung dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Blam

Suara pintu yang tertutup keras mengagetkan semua orang diruangan, Namjoon terlihat menghela napas kasar lalu menepuk punggung Taehyung yang menunduk.

"Sudah aku bilang 'kan kalau caramu ini tidak benar, kau hanya membuatnya ketakutan."

"Hahaha.." Suara tawa sumbang itu membuat semua orang fokus pada Taehyung.

"Taehyungie.." Ujar Jin dengan wajah memelas.

Taehyung melangkah pergi meninggalkan semua orang yamg berwajah bingung, Namjoon kembali menghela napas entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka?" Tanya Suga memecah keheningan.

Keempat orang lainnya menatap Suga dengan pandangan prihatin.

"Wae?" Tanya Suga saat menyadari semua tatapan yang terarah padanya.

"Gwenchana hyung." Ujar Jimin dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Hari itu semuanya terlihat begitu aneh unyuk Suga, bahkan J-hope yang biasanya begitu mengganggu dengan tawanya sekarang begitu diam tanpa suara.

* * *

Hi guys..

I'm a newbie writer that love taekook couple so much..

Thank you for reading my first ever story about Taekook, hope you enjoy it..

Please leave some comment and give a lot of love, cause that's always be my motivation to continue this story..

Lots of LOVE

Usotsuki-chi


	2. When The Sea Seem So Blue

Tuhan mengirim seseorang tidak untuk selalu tinggal disisimu, terkadang mereka berlalu dan meninggalkan pelajaran berharga untuk kita. Tetapi tidak saat ia pergi, semua yang tersisa padaku hanya luka yang sayangnya tak bisa diobati siapapun.

Pada akhirnya, janji bersama selamanya itu hanyalah kepalsuan karena dunia tak sebaik itu untuk membiarkan kami bersama. Bahkan jika kami bertemu di kemudian hari, aku harap ia hanya menganggapku bayangan masa lalunya saja karena aku tak pantas mendapatkan senyumnya yang begitu polos.

* * *

Suasana ruang latihan itu begitu mencekam dan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tak mengerti keadaan membuat semuanya semakin canggung untuk Yoongi.

Jungkook dan member baru yang ia tahu bernama Taehyung itu telah pergi lebih dari dua jam yang lalu namun suasana yang mereka tinggalkan tidak juga berubah, muram dan berat. Seokjin yang biasanya selalu berisik bahkan tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya.

"Hyung..."

Panggilan yang terdengar tanpa semangat itu berasal dari Namjoon, satu hal tak biasa dengan nada suaranya yang begitu percaya diri.

Seokjin berbalik menghadap Namjoon lalu menghela napas, ia menghampiri Namjoon yang duduk bersandar pada kaca ruang latihan lalu ikut duduk bersamanya. Suasana hening kembali terjadi, Yoongi semakin kesal dibuatnya.

"Ya! Bisa seseorang menjelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Suasana ini lama-lama membuatku ingin meledak."

Yoongi berujar dengan suara cukup kencang karena kesal, dia sudah cukup menjaga kesabaran dan menunggu mereka membuka mulut sejak tadi. Tapi sepertinya memang tak ada yang mempunyai niat untuk menjelaskan padanya, bahkan setelah ia melampiaskan amarahnya mereka masih terlihat mengabaikannnya.

"Keure, abaikan saja aku. Terserah kalian saja, aku pergi!" Yoongi melangkah pergi keluar ruang latihan dan membanting pintu cukup keras.

Semua orang menghela napas, Namjoon terlihat memijat kepalanya sejenak.

"Jiminie, kejar Yoongi hyung." Ujar Namjoon seraya menatap Jimin yang kelihatan tidak fokus.

"Eoh?" Jimin mengangkat kepalanya saat tangannya ditepuk pelan oleh Hoseok yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sebaiknya kau saja yang menjelaskannya pada Yoongi hyung." Ujar Hoseok singkat, pandangannya bahkan tak tertuju pada Jimin yang jadi lawan bicaranya.

"Huh? Wae?"

"Sudah pergi saja, Yoongi akan lebih tenang kalau kau yang menjelaskan." Ujar Jin yang terlihat sangat serius.

"Baiklah, baiklah."

Jimin bangkit dari duduknya malas-malasan, jujur saja ia tak ingin menjadi yang menjelaskan hal ini pada Yoongi. Masalah ini bukan sesuatu yang ingin dia bicarakan lagi, tapi cepat atau lambat Yoongi memang harus mengetahui hal ini agar BTS tetap harmonis.

* * *

Yoongi terlihat menutup lokernya, wajahnya masih menunjukkan rasa kesal yang begitu kentara.

"Hyung!"

Panggilan itu membuatnya berbalik, seseorang yang memiliki suara yang begitu familiar itu berlari ke arahnya. Jimin terlihat terburu-buru menghampiri Yoongi yang masih berwajah masam.

"Wae?"

"Hyung, jangan pergi dulu." Jimin terengah-engah, namun Yoongi hanya menyilangkan tangan dengan wajah ketus.

"Wae?"

"A-aku akan menjelaskan padamu."

"OK, coba jelaskan padaku." Ujar Jimin angkuh.

"Tapi hyung harus mendengarkan aku sampai selesai."

"Jelaskan saja, aku ingin dengar kau mengarang cerita apa demi Jungkook."

"Maksud hyung?"

"Tak ada, katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan selagi aku masih ingin mendengarkanmu." Yoongi memalingkan wajahnya saat mengatakan itu.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus mendengarkan aku hyung."

"Hmm.."

"Ayo cari tempat lain untuk bicara."

* * *

Entah siapa yang menyadari bahwa hari ini mulai beranjank petang, tapi yang jelas bukan Jungkook orangnya. Seorang diri berdiri memeluk tubuhnya yang mulai merasa dinginnya angin, ia tak peduli akan semua orang yang memerhatikannya dengan pandangan tertarik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Jungkook yang berujar, walau pandangannya masih terarah pada matahari yang mulai terbenam.

Sesosok manusia terlihat mendekatinya, Jungkook masih tak memberikan respon. Terlihat abai dan tidak peduli, tapi saat sosok itu menyelimutinya dengan selimut tipis Jungkook sama sekali tak menolak.

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan berdiri disini?" Tanya orang itu seraya mengeratkan selimut pada Jungkook.

Jungkook masih tak bersuara dan sama sekali tak menolak perlakuan orang itu bahkan saat tubuhnya dipeluk begitu erat. Jungkook menghela napas lelah, ia menyentuh tangan sosok itu sejenak sebelum bicara.

"Bisa kau lepaskan aku sekarang?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa."

Jungkook tertawa sarkastik, ia menghempaskan pelukan orang itu dengan paksa. Ia tersenyum singkat pada sosok yang memandangnya memelas.

"Jangan kekanakan begini, Taehyung-shi. Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan setelah itu kau boleh pergi."

"Jungkook-ah, maafkan aku."

Taehyung mencoba menggenggam tangan Jungkook, namun dihempaskan begitu saja setelahnya.

"Itu saja? Kalau begitu aku akan pergi."

"Jungkook.."

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Bisa kau tinggal disini beberapa waktu, hanya sebentar saja."

"Maaf aku tidak bisa, jika ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan lebih baik kau cepat katakan sekarang."

"Jungkook-ah.."

"Taehyung-shi, aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk omomg kosong dan tolong jangan memanggilku begitu karena seingatku kita tidak sedekat itu."

Wajah Jungkook begitu datar tanpa ekspresi, sangat berbeda dengan wajah lawan bicaranya yang terlihat begitu kacau karena emosinya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan disini, seharusnya kau ada di Jepang sekarang bersama kekasihmu itu."

"Jungkook, ku mohon dengarkan aku kali ini saja. Kau bisa pergi saat kau telah mendengarkan semua penjelasanku."

"Tidak perlu, omonganmu hanya berputar di tempat, tak ada perkembangan sama sekali."

Jungkook berbalik hendak pergi dari hadapan Taehyung, wajahnya mengeras, tangannya mengepal keras hingga terlihat kemerahan.

"Dengarkan aku, aku mengejarmu sejauh ini hanya agar kau mendengarkan aku sekali ini saja."

Kata-kata itu tak juga menghentikan langkah Jungkook yang semakin menjauh, Taehyung mengejarnya dengan lelah. Lelah hatinya karena terluka, tapi Jungkook seperti menganggap ia tak punya hati.

"Aku menyayangimu."

Akhirnya Jungkook berhenti di tempatnya berdiri, terlihat wajahnya yang tertegun. Taehyung memanfaatkan itu untuk menghentikan pergerakan Jungkook, mengunci dengan kedua tangannya yang melingkar erat.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Suasana hening sejenak hingga tawa Jungkook menghentikan keheningan itu. Jungkook melepaskan pelukan itu seiring tawanya yang berhenti terdengar.

"Ah, lucu sekali." Ujar jungkook pelan, ia menghapus tetesan kecil air matanya. Hanya Jungkook yang tahu arti air matanya itu.

"Taehyung-shi, apa kau ingat apa yang aku katakan saat kita pertama kali bertemu tujuh tahun yang lalu?"

"..."

"Kau tidak ingat, aku bilang kau terlihat seperti pangeran baik hati dari negeri dongeng. Lucu sekali karena sekarang kau adalah orang yang paling tidak ingin aku temui di dunia ini, di kehidupan ini aku berharap bisa menghindari takdirku untuk bertemu denganmu."

"Jungkook.."

"Jungkook, Jungkook.. Apa kau tidak punya hal lain yang bisa kau ucapkan?"

"..."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku mengucapkan sesuatu. Selamat atas pertunanganmu, Tzuyu gadis yang hebat dan terlalu sial karena mendapatkan orang sepertimu."

Taehyung terhenyak ditempatnya, sejujurnya ia hanya menyerah untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Jungkook. seperti apapun ia bicara dan menjelaskan semuanya pada Jungkook, ia tahu semua itu hanya akan berlalu. Ia tahu betul bagaimana sifat lawan bicaranya.

"Huh..Aku pergi, kali ini jangan coba-coba menghentikan aku dengan omong kosongmu."

Kali ini Taehyung tak menghentikan Jungkook, pandangannya mengikuti setiap jejal yang Jungkook tinggalkan. Hingga akhirnya Jungkook menghilang dari pandangannya, Taehyung tak juga memalingkan wajahnya. Hanya menatap bayangan Jungkook yang menghilang dalam diam.

Laut yang terlihat begitu biru sore itu seolah mengejek hatinya yang juga biru. Taehyung hanya tak tahu seseorang kehilangan tetesan air matanya saat ia pergi.

* * *

"Lalu, apa kau akan tetap diam?"

Jimin dan Yoongi terlihat duduk berhadapan, satunya tertunduk danbyang lain menyilangkan tangan dengan angkuh. Kalian bahkan tak butuh bantuan hanya untuk mengidentifikasikan siapa yang melakukan apa.

"Jimin, apa tak ingin mengatakan apapun?"

"Hyung.."

"Lupakan saja, aku terlalu bodoh hingga mau mengikutimu kemari. Kalian bisa simpan rahasia kalian dan tak perlu menganggapku bagian dari BTS setelah ini."

Yoongi bersiap beranjak tapi tangan kanannya ditahan diatas meja dengan kedua tangan Jimin. Wajah Jimin terlihat memelas dan bingung.

"Hyung, aku hanya tak tahu harus menjelaskannya darimana. Masalah Jungkook dan Taehyung begitu rumit, biarkan aku menyusun kata-kataku sebentar."

"Hah.. Kau ingin aku menunggu sampai kapan? Kau tahu sudah berapa lama kita disini? Orang-orang bahkan memandang aneh padaku."

"Hyung, abaikan mereka. Aku akan mengatakan semuanya padamu tapi biarkan aku tenang sebentar."

Jimin menarik dan menghela napas berulang-ulang, Yoongi hanya memerhatikan dengan pandangan kurang nyaman.

"Cepat jelaskan." Ujar Yoongi dengan pandangannya yang menusuk.

"Ba-baiklah, ini semua dimulai tujuh tahun yang lalu saat mereka bertemu."

* * *

Hai, hai...

Terima kasih yang sudah memberi respon cerita abal-abalku ini.

Maafkan diriku yang lambat update, sejujurnya bahkan aku hampir melupakan alur cerita yang ingin aku buat sebelumnya. Tapi demi kalian, aku menggali ide-ide lama yang hampir aku lupakan..

(Aku yakin sekarang ada yang bilang "Ah, Authornya lebay." Maafkan kelebayan diriku, OK? )

Untuk chapter kedua ini, aku memutuskan untuk memakai nama asli member BTS. Maafkan diriku jika namanya ada yang salah.

(I'm newbie ARMY, aku bahkan tak punya album mereka... Tolong jangan bashing diriku.)

Semoga kalian menyukai ceritaku ini dan jangan lupa komentar, kritk membangun dan sarannya. Aku sangat menantikan respon kalian..

ps. Aku tak ikhlas menggunakan Tzuyu sebagai orang ketiga, tapi waktu buka Utube Tzuyu adalah idol cewek yang sering ship sama Taehyung. Maafkan aku Tzuyu-ah.. (I'm ONCE too)

Lots of LOVE

Usosutki-chi


	3. Seven years ago (1)

Beberapa manusia, Laki-laki dan perempuan, percaya pada kata-kata optimistis di dalam hati mereka. Percaya bahwa semuanya akan tercapai asal mereka tetap berusaha. Bekerja keras di siang hari dan berbisik penuh harap di malam hari.

Siapa yang tahu apakah mereka benar-benar percaya pada sekadar kalimat kosong agar mereka bisa bertahan.

Bertahan dari keburukan.

Bertahan dari kesedihan.

Bertahan dari pengkhianatan.

* * *

tap tap tap

Suara langkah halus pemuda yang mengenakan seragam itu berpencar di udara. Lorong sekolah yang kosong semakin menegaskan suara yang terkesan malu-malu.

Pemuda itu, Jungkook, berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk. Seluruh ruangan kelas tertutup dan tak terdengar suara dari dalam sana. Ia hanya bisa menghela napas, meredakan kepanikan yang ia rasakan karena terlambat di hari pertamanya sekolah.

Jungkook tetap melangkah ke kelasnya yang terdapat di ujung lorong, walau dengan sangat berat hati. Ketika ia sampai ke kelas tujuannya, ia hanya bisa berdiri diam di depan pintu dengan hati gelisah. Ia bisa merasakan kedua tangannya yang basah karena keringat, rasa cemas tidak membantunya untuk tenang sama sekali.

knock knock

Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu kelas itu dan menunggu dengan kesepuluh jari yang berkait satu sama lain. Lama ia menunggu tapi ia tak mendengar sahutan dari dalam kelas, sehingga Jungkook mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali lagi. Tapi tidak juga ada jawaban sehingga akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu.

"Permisi." Ujar Jungkook yang terdengar seperti berbisik.

Saat kedua matanya menelusuri isi kelas, ia hanya menemukan ruangan kosong tanpa penghuni. Jungkook terlihat bingung karenanya, kenapa kelasnya bisa kosong di hari senin. Ia mengecek tanggal yang ada di smartphone-nya tapi ia tidak menemukan kesalahan sama sekali. Ini memang hari senin dan bukan tanggal merah, jadi kenapa kelasnya kosong.

"Apa aku salah ruangan?" Gumamnya lalu melihat papan penanda ruangan yang ada di atas pintu, "Tidak salah."

Jungkook bersiap berbalik pergi saat suara keras kursi yang jatuh terdengar, sontak saja Jungkook berbalik badan mencari asal suara.

Dipojokan kiri kelas, tempat suara keras itu berasal, seseorang terlihat menunduk memegang kepalanya nampak kesakitan. Jungkook bisa mendengar orang itu mengumpat beberapa kali hingga Jungkook merasa takut untuk menegur. Orang itu tampak membersihkan pakaiannya, seragam yang sama seperti yang dipakai Jungkook.

"Eoh? Apa kami sekelas?" Pikir Jungkook saat itu, ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan gaya berpakaian orang itu sama sekali.

Walaupun orang itu memakai seragam yang sama dengan Jungkook, tapi ia kelihatan urakan. Banyak anting yang ia pakai, salah satunya berbentuk salib yang menjuntai panjang di telinga kirinya. Singkat cerita, Orang-orang akan melabelinya sebagai preman sekolah.

"Permisi." Ujar Jungkook namun orang itu sama sekali tak menanggapinya.

"..."

"Eh, kenapa dia menatapku begitu?" Jungkook bergumam, reflek ia memeriksa dirinya sendiri. Bertanya-tanya apakah dia memakai sesuatu yang tidak benar.

Mata orang itu seperti menelusuri seluruh tubuhnya, tak berkedip sama sekali. Jungkook merasa sangat tidak nyaman tapi tak berani untuk menegur orang itu, takut-takut kalau ia menyinggung orang yang salah.

Senyum canggung muncul diwajahnya, Jungkook berbalik pergi dari ruang kelas. Lebih baik ia kembali ke kantor guru untuk bertanya daripada menjadi manequin di depan orang ini. Lagipula, orang ini sepertinya tak berniat menjawab pertanyaannya sama sekali.

"Menyebalkan." Ujar Jungkook seraya meninggalkan orang asing itu.

Sama sekali tidak menyadari seringai kecil yang muncul dari orang yang ditinggalkan.

* * *

Saat Jungkook sampai di ruang guru, ia melihat ruangan yang lengang tanpa penghuni. sebenarnya tidak juga, ada bibi yang sedang menyapu lantai dengan rajin. Setelah menimbang-nimbang, Jungkook menghampiri bibi itu untuk bertanya.

"Permisi." Ujar Jungkook penuh sopan santun.

"Ya, ada apa?" Pandangan bibi menatapnya sinis, nyali Jungkook ciut seketika.

"Maaf, boleh saya menanyakan sesuatu?" Jungkook bisa mendengar suaranya yang gugup.

"Iya, mau nanya apa?"

Napas Jungkook tertahan seketika, "kenapa bibi ini sinis sekali?" Pikirnya.

"Maaf bibi, kemana semua guru hari ini? Aku murid baru disini dan aku berniat untuk melapor." Ujar Jungkook panjang lebar, ia berharap bibi mengurangi sedikit rasa permusuhan padanya.

"Eoh, murid baru?" Seketika wajah bibi itu menjadi ramah. Jungkook menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan anggukan keras, bersyukur karena ia tak dimusuhi lagi.

"Sedang ada pemeriksaan di aula, semua murid dan guru sedang ada di sana. Kamu bisa menunggu di ruang guru sampai urusan selesai atau kamu bisa menyusul ke aula jika ingin diperiksa juga." Ujar bibi itu panjang lebar, caranya bicara juga tak sinis seperti Jungkook menyapanya sebelumnya.

"Tidak, bi. Aku akan menunggu di ruang guru saja." Jawab Jungkook, sebenarnya ia hanya tak ingin ikut diperiksa juga. Para guru itu terkadang terlalu berlebihan saat menangani kerapihan siswa, salah sedikit mungkin ia akan kena tempeleng.

Seketika Jungkook merinding, mengingat semua hukuman yang ia terima di sekolahnya dulu. setelah membungkuk hormat pada bibi itu, ia bergegas ke ruangan guru. Ia tak bertanya arah karena ia ingat saat ia melewati ruangan guru sebelumnya.

Sampai di ruangan guru, ia mencari-cari tempat duduk untuk menunggu. Senyum cerah tanpa sadar terkembang saat ia menemukan satu kursi di dekat pintu ruang guru. Ia duduk di sana sebentar saat tiba-tiba bel sekolah berbunyi nyaring dan mengagetkan Jungkook.

Tak lama, terdengar suara-suara orang mengobrol cukup ramai. Beberapa siswa melewati ruang guru dan menatap Jungkook heran hingga Jungkook merasakan rasa malunya memuncak dan dia hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedikit merah.

"Kenapa kamu disini?" Ujar seseorang dengan suara dalam, saat Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya ternyata salah satu guru dengan kumis tebal dan wajah galak.

"Itu... Sa-saya murid baru, pak." Ujar Jungkook seraya berdiri tiba-tiba, ia merasa takut berhadapan dengan guru ini.

"Murid baru?" Jungkook mengangguk keras membenarkan pertanyaan itu.

"Datang terlambat?" Jungkook juga mengangguk walau kecil.

Jungkook bisa merasakan pandangan guru ini memperhatikannya lekat-lekat, dari atas ke bawah lalu ke atas lagi. Tiba-tiba pundak kanannya ditepuk cukup keras, membuat Jungkook semakin menegang karena takut.

"Ayo masuk ke ruangan sebentar, nanti bapak atar kamu ke kelas. Hahaha..." Ujar guru itu membuat Jungkook memaksakan senyum saat melihat wajah bapak guru memasang senyum ceria.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Park Jin Young, kamu bisa memanggil saya Park Saem." Ujarnya masih dengan wajah ceria.

"Hahaha... Iya, Saem. Saya Jeon Jungkook."

"OK, Jungkook. Ayo ikuti saya ke ruangan."

"Siap, Saem."

Kemudian keduanya tertawa lagi, satu dengan tawa cerianya dan yang lain dengan tawa paksa yang canggung.

Tak jauh dari sana, berdiri dua orang yang nampak mengamati gerak-gerik Jungkook sedari tadi.

"Kau mengenal anak baru cupu itu?"

"Tidak juga, hanya bertemu dengan dia sekali tadi."

"Oh! Calon makanan baru?"

Orang yang ditanya terkekeh karena pertanyaan itu, ia sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan itu dan hanya berbalik meninggalkan temannya.

'Mainan baru'

* * *

MAAF...

Sebelumnya saya kena WB dan enggak bisa nulis sama sekali, terus lupa sama password account...

Tapi akhirnya kemarin jam 11 malam saya ingat password dan langsung nulis ini sebagai permintaan maaf, akhirnya selesai dan langsung di post...

Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

Lots of LOVE

Usotsuki-chi

ps. Alasan saya enggak bohong sama sekali...

pss. seketika saya nyesal make Usotsuki-chi sebagai nama pena..


End file.
